


Starting again

by SNScanon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Canon Rewrite, Chapter 699 Rewrite, Drama & Romance, First Kiss, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Neji is alive, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Post-War, Pre-Relationship, Uchiha Sasuke Needs a Hug, chapter 700 doesn't exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SNScanon/pseuds/SNScanon
Summary: Naruto: chapter 699 rewritten (kind of)Naruto finally realizes how he feels about Sasuke. Will he be in time to tell him?
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Starting again

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I love rewrite the canon version. Sorry not sorry (?

The fourth ninja war was over. At last there was peace. But for Naruto, that peace was different. His mind was calm after they had finally sealed Kaguya, and that he had somehow got Sasuke back. But that was not all. The final fight had left something wandering in his head. Questions. Was it simple friendship that he felt for Sasuke? Or was it something else?

He remembered that he couldn't put it into words. He remembered how insistent Sasuke had become when he asked him (for the third time) why he went so far for him. Naruto had as a default answer installed in his mind "because I am your friend", but he no longer even remembered if that was actually the correct answer. To top it all, Sasuke asking him what that answer meant to him had caught him off guard. He had never thought too much about it. He always thought that what it felt was similar to the love one had for a brother. But this was completely different from something brotherly.

As they walked back to the village, he saw that there were several shinobi guarding Sasuke, who was walking without opposing anything, with his arm tied behind his back and blindfolded. He still wondered how he managed to move without seeing anything. Distressed by the sight, and unable to question anything, Naruto looked around him. Everyone was more relieved, looser. Happy, if you will. It was as if the war had brought them all closer together. Iruka had hugged him fiercely when he saw him, and it filled him with energy. It was comforting to see him again. Iruka told him that when they reached the village, he would buy him all the ramen he wanted. From time to time shinobi from other villages would come for a few seconds to congratulate or greet him. It was strange. Sakura had told him to get used to it, because from now on, he was a celebrity.

Naruto should be enjoying the attention, but his peaceless head kept pondering his feelings. He looked at Iruka, who was chatting happily with Kakashi, who was helping the others carry Gai. A little dazed and worried, because the more he thought about it, the more he was sure of one thing: his love for Sasuke wasn't brotherly. What he felt for Iruka was definitely brotherly. He was like the older brother he never had. An almost father figure who cared for and watched over him from the beginning. But Sasuke was different. The crazy things he did for him fell on his shoulders suddenly, now that he no longer had to think about war. He would give anything for Sasuke without hesitation. So much so that he considered it: what if that love was something romantic?

"Naruto" Sakura said, pulling him out of his thoughts "Are you okay? Your face is all red"

Naruto didn't realize that he had blushed, and that made him blush even more. If that was his reaction to thinking of Sasuke that way, then he was lost. His heart beat harder. It was almost painful. Plus his stomach was spinning, and he felt sick. Then, he looked at Sakura.

He never felt for her what he felt for Sasuke. He almost wondered if he really was ever really in love with her. Would he do for Sakura what he did for Sasuke? Now that he thought about it, he wasn't sure. He loved Sakura, but his connection with Sasuke made him empathize to the point of suffering with him. To feel with him. It scared him a little to realize it. It was truly an epiphany. A very difficult one to deal with. What could he do now? How much did he love Sasuke? Was he _in love_ with him? Just thinking of that word, his body trembled and now yes, he felt the warmth in his chest and all over his face.

Oh no.

This was worse than he thought.

***

Shortly after arriving in Konoha and having Sasuke's charges removed, Naruto was grappling with his new duties to become a Jounin and subsequently run for Hokage. He was on his way, until he found out that Sasuke was leaving the village. Again.

The news chilled him. He didn't want him to leave, but Kakashi had told him that this time he would do it as a journey of redemption. Naruto had no valid excuse to go after his ass again, because Sasuke's motives were now understandable. Yet that pain in his chest persisted. It was the desperation of knowing that he might not have the opportunity to tell Sasuke how he really felt. His talk after the fight in The Valley of the End was convincing enough for Sasuke, since he had indeed helped undo in Infinite Tsukuyomi, but not so much for Naruto. He wondered if Sasuke harbored the same doubt.

Loving him hurt. Because yes, he loved him madly. He had no more doubts. He wanted to try one more time. Not holding him back, but making it clear to him what it meant to him. If Sasuke wanted to leave after that, it didn't matter. At least he would have the courage and decency to tell him.

Ok, here we go…

When Naruto ran to the entrance of Konoha, he found the team of Kiba, Shino and Hinata, helping some villagers. Hinata, for God's sake… He almost felt guilty for what seemed to be Neji's last words before they thought he was dead. He had told him that Hinata would give everything for him, but he already knew that. He hadn't forgotten Hinata's confession, but the truth was that he still didn't know how to deal with it. No one has never confessed to him like this before. And the saddest thing was that he had no idea how to let her know that he was very grateful to her for treating him and for loving him that way, but that he did not love her in the same way. He almost didn't know her!

Once he spoke to Sasuke, he would tell Hinata how he felt about her. He would try to be nice to her. He deserved it. Hinata was an amazing woman.

When Naruto came to the forest clearing, waiting for Sasuke to pass by, he held the band that he had kept for years, with his one hand (hoping they could give him a new arm).

Sasuke passed by, and felt Naruto's presence immediately. Naruto walked up to him, telling him to return the band. Of course, Sasuke was surprised. He couldn't believe he still had it. He almost asked him again why he did it, but he remembered the automatic response that seemed to come out of Naruto's mouth every time he did it. It was infuriating. Sasuke thanked him, and started to get back on track. Naruto gulped.

"Sasuke" he exclaimed, somewhat hesitant. The Uchiha stopped, but without turning around “There is something else I wanted to tell you. Well, actually I wanted to tell you for a long time… ” and he wasn't lying, just that before he hadn't realized what he wanted.

Sasuke didn't turn around. He remained motionless in his place. Naruto took a deep breath.

"You were right. I hadn't really stopped to think how I feel about you. Remember? You asked me why I went so far for you all these years"

“Yes, it’s clear to me, Naruto. Thank you” he replied dryly, without looking at him.

"I did it because I'm your friend" he said anyway, and Sasuke seemed really annoyed at having to listen to him again. But before he could protest, Naruto quickly added "and because I'm in love with you"

Silence settled between them, and Naruto wasn't sure what to say next. He had rehearsed what he was going to tell him, but he always stayed in the same place. The confession. He didn't know what else to add this time. And the fact that Sasuke didn't say anything made him even more nervous and hesitant to continue. Naruto, who was always noted for his ability to speak, was stuck.

Naruto cleared his throat, and scratched his chin.

“I understand if you don't want to answer something now. I just… wanted you to know” he said, and it felt like he was speaking to the wall. Naruto lowered his shoulders a little more, and smiled sadly "Have a good trip and ... I hope you find what you are looking for"

Naruto didn't wait for an answer this time. He left as fast as he arrived, leaving Sasuke in the same position as before. Sasuke was still on his back, and although Naruto couldn't see his expression, he was in awe, and he was holding onto his band tightly. Hearing all that confession sent a rush of heat to his cheeks. Something that he wasn’t used to and he didn’t experience for many years.

So, he hadn't misheard. Naruto loved him. He loved him.

Holy fuck...

***

Naruto returned to his apartment, and decided that he wasn’t going to leave the place for the rest of the day. He wanted to be alone. Outside, after a couple of hours, it was dusk. Clouds covered the sky, and it looked like it was about to rain. Naruto was still lying on his bed, not knowing what to think. Not knowing what to feel. On the one hand, he was calmer and more relaxed after expressing his feelings to him. But not having received an answer, he was uneasy. He took it as a sign of disinterest. Sasuke didn't reciprocate his feelings, and that's why he didn't say anything. He surely had no idea how to let her know that he wasn't interested and that was why he didn't say anything.

However, something inside of him told him that Sasuke felt the same way. He had seen his heart before, and he knew that Sasuke's words never reflected what he truly felt. Not for nothing had it all been an act of repression towards his true feelings. He could almost keep rambling on when he felt a familiar chakra near his window. Scared and half-alert, he jumped off his bed as the figure moved closer. He saw it and didn't believe it.

A lot of wind had picked up outside, and it was almost a fact that a storm was coming. Naruto walked over to his window, and opened it a little, wide-eyed.

"Sasuke? What the hell? What are you doing here?"

Sasuke looked at him blankly, although he looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Are you going to let me in or not _, usuratonkachi_?"

Naruto snapped out of his reverie.

"Aah, y-yes yes, give me a moment"

Naruto opened the window wider on him, letting him pass. Sasuke entered gracefully, and landed on his feet. As Naruto closed the window, Sasuke stepped away from him a bit. He was nervous, and he hid in the gloom at the side of the room. Naruto had been with the lights off since he arrived.

Naruto turned to look at him, unable to avoid being puzzled from him.

"Sasuke... are you...?"

"It was true?" he blurted out suddenly, shutting him up. Naruto didn't know what to answer. That seemed to make Sasuke a bit desperate, who seemed uneasy in his place "What you said in the forest"

Naruto almost smiled, and his whole body shook.

“Of course it was true. Do you think I would joke with something like that?"

Sasuke changed his expression. It seemed that his stoic mask had finally fallen. Naruto could see a mixture of feelings blossom on his face, and he found it absolutely charming. God, how he loved him...

Sasuke bit his lip. Naruto walked a few steps towards him, but Sasuke backed away, until his back brushed the wall.

"Naruto, I have come to say goodbye. Because I… I don't think I'm coming back” he said, trying to sound determined, but his voice was shaking. And he hated it. Naruto stayed still. He didn't understand anything. Sasuke continued “But first, I wanted to be honest with you. At least… for one damn time in my life" and then he took a deep breath, until he blurted out the entire block of information in one go "I'm in love with you too. In fact, I've been for years… since we were gennins… I thought I was pretty obvious, but sometimes I forget how ridiculously distracted you are” he smiled “You cannot imagine the times I waited (I wished) to hear you say all that... That you felt the same as me. You have no idea how crazy I was to hear it. But now it doesn't matter anymore. It doesn't matter how we feel about each other. What matters is that I have hurt you so much... and that maybe I will do it again, because I am afraid that I am not good enough for this. I couldn't bear to see you suffer again because of me. You deserve someone better than me. Look at Hinata, she is perfect for you. I've seen them together during the war. Give her an oportunity. Because that's what you need. Someone like her. Not someone like me, a deserter, a criminal..." Naruto looked at him, tears streaming down his cheeks "I'm not good for you, Naruto. I'm broken. I am a basket case. Really. Don't wait for me anymore. Don’t look for me. Please do yourself that favor... Forget me..."

It was a fantastic confession… to the floorboards. Sasuke couldn't meet his eyes when he said it. Yes, he was a coward. But he didn't want Naruto to see the truth in his eyes; that he wanted to throw himself into his arms and stay with him forever. Not the string of crap he had just said. Sasuke didn't wait for an answer, and headed back to the window. He was going to split it in the middle if Naruto didn't let him out again, but he didn't expect Naruto to actually do it.

A kunai nailed to the window frame with incredible speed. Sasuke spun around in disbelief. Naruto had thrown a damn kunai at him. Naruto was staring at him with red, wild eyes and his face flushed and soaked with tears. The sight broke him.

"That's all? You tell me that and you go? What the hell, Sasuke?!" he yelled at him, stunned. Sasuke didn't say anything. He thought he wasn't going to care how he reacted, but he found himself petrified. He felt small and helpless. As if his father was punishing him. He swallowed hard, feeling his eyes burn. Naruto moved closer to him, and this time he couldn't back down "Damn... you asshole, I-I love you!! How come you don't understand that??"

Sasuke let out a sob, unable to contain the mixed feelings. Sasuke felt Naruto's closeness take his breath away. The trembling in his body took him by surprise. He was going to explode.

"Stupid, why... why do you always make it so difficult…?" he mumbled him, raising his voice, and Naruto got so close this time, that he could feel his erratic breathing on his face "I love you too, y-you fucking idiot!! What _you_ don’t understand??"

"Yes, I can be an idiot and slow for many things, but not for this, Sasuke" he said, with harshness and determination. Sasuke looked into his eyes, and Naruto's hand touched his arm, sending an electric current through his entire body “I don't understand why you do it again. You're taking me away from you again. Don't you remember how that turned out in the past?"

"It's different now" he interrupted, unable to control the trembling in his voice "I do it to protect you from me."

"Stop acting like you really think you are a monster!" he yelled at him, shaking him “You know it's not like that. You were confused! Isolating yourself will not help you at all. You should already know that! I have already told you, your pain is my pain"

" _That_ 's why I must go, idiot! That's why we can't... we shouldn't be..." he looked away, feeling uncomfortable at the intensity of the other's gaze" Why do you insist that much...?"

"I love you" he interrupted this time, and Sasuke felt his heart skip and his cheeks flush. Naruto rested his forehead against his own "I love you, don't you understand? How many times do I have to tell you for you to understand? You cannot continue to carry this weight by yourself... Let me help you this time"

"Naruto..."

"Will you let me help you try?"

Sasuke didn't know what to say. The warmth of Naruto's body was driving him crazy. A storm was raging outside, just as it was inside him. Naruto had him cornered against the wall, and far from looking annoying, he found it exciting. He wanted to keep insisting that it was better for everyone to follow his side, but Naruto's lips silenced him before he could say anything else.

Naruto felt that this was the only way to somehow seal his words. The kiss was shy and indecisive. But there it was. Sasuke trembled. He was instantaneous. He felt it to his bones. Naruto's love beyond words was intense. Overwhelming. Envelope. Sasuke reciprocated the kiss, hugging him little by little, unable to help himself anymore. Naruto gently pressed him against the wall, opening his mouth slightly to touch his tongue with his own. Sasuke allowed it, losing himself in the sensation of his tongue being sucked into the other, at the same time that they became entangled in a deep and desperate game. He almost gasped.

His cock twitched and he stiffened in that moment, unable to control himself. It was too much. He was sure that he had never been horny like this in his life. Naruto touching and kissing him was the most wonderful feeling he could experience. He didn't feel like the first time, at the Academy. This time it was decisive. Hot. So hot. He could only focus on the taste of Naruto's mouth on his, and not so much on the sound of the storm outside. Naruto's hand stroked his back as best he could, up and down, and his own hand had tangled in the other's blond hair, stroking it.

Sasuke sighed between his lips, and tilted his head more to give him better access. The wetness of the kiss made his balls clench, and every time Naruto sucked on him, his body burned with need. So this is what he was missing all this time…?

They kissed for a while longer, when Naruto pulled his swollen lips away from his, leaving him unsatisfied and panting.

Naruto licked his lips, and looked him in the eye, with a determination that almost brought him to his knees.

"I already let you go once, I won't do it again"

"Naruto..."

Naruto sighed, and stroked his cheek. Sasuke allowed himself to be done.

"Please ... let me love you" he whispered, piercing him with his blue gaze. A tough look, but at the same time warm and soft. Sasuke felt like he was going to cry again. Naruto always managed to break him just by looking at him “Try it. At least do it. Don't run away without even trying this time, Sasuke"

Sasuke thought about it for a few seconds. Naruto wasn't going to budge. Not in a million years. It was impossible to make him change his mind, and Sasuke no longer had the strength to deny it. Not anymore. The love in Naruto's eyes was so intense that he for a moment believed in the idea of letting himself be loved at once. He had already suffered too much, hadn't he? Naruto had always insisted on him, but this time it’s felt different: this time, it’s felt right.

Sasuke sighed softly. Naruto beat him… once again.

"... fine" he said at last, and he could feel Naruto's body relax.

"Fine? So, do you want to be with me?" Naruto smiled, not leaving his side and stroking the back of his hand.

Sasuke felt his cheeks heat up, and he lowered his head.

"… could you be more specific?"

Naruto bit his lip, and Sasuke smiled sheepishly, not looking at him.

"Do you want me to ask the official question?" he said, amused. Sasuke played with his fingers as he entwined them "Do you want to be my boyfriend?"

" _Dobe_ " he replied, feeling that he could no longer control the tears that were sliding down his cheeks. He was so happy. Naruto made him happy. So, that was where he had to be, right? "Yes" he said to him now, his heart swollen with the love he was receiving "I want to be your boyfriend. I want to be with you…"

Naruto wept silently, reveling in the answer. He hugged Sasuke once more, gently pressing him against his body. Sasuke let himself be done, his body feeling lighter. As if he had shed a huge and heavy load. Still, his decision to leave the village still stood. Not forever, but he did want to redeem himself from everything he did.

"Do you want to stay tonight? You can go in the morning” Naruto told him, as if reading his thoughts.

"I thought you would ask me to stay"

“I understand your decision. I'm not going to deny that it hurts me that you leave again, but at least now I know that we will be together from now on"

Sasuke pulled away a bit, to look at him.

"You will wait for me?"

"Always"

Sasuke hesitated a second before speaking again.

"Would you go with me if I asked you?" Naruto was speechless, and Sasuke smirked "I know you have things to do from now on but… if you agree…"

"We can meet" he agreed, still smiling "We will solve it. Even if you think about it later and decide not to return... even if it's difficult for me..."

"No" he interrupted, firmly "I'll come back here when I'm ready. I promise. Someday I will have to face it…"

"Really?"

"I'll be back" he assured, and stroked his cheek. "I promised you I would try. I'll be true to my word” Naruto could almost have screamed at that moment. Sasuke kissed him on the lips, unable to help but stop "I love you Naruto... thank you" he said, not taking his mouth too far from his own.

Naruto smirked, reciprocating his kisses.

Later, they both lay down on Naruto's bed, listening to him outside as it rained intermittently. Sasuke hid his face between Naruto's neck and chest, hugging his body with a little shyness. Naruto had him wrapped around his arm, while he stroked his back with his fingertips. Sasuke felt relaxed and confident. On the part of him, Naruto felt that this time everything fell into place with him. He had the opportunity to show Sasuke all the love he felt for him, beyond that for years he had made it clear that he would never leave him alone. This time, he would show him in other ways. Ways he hadn't yet experienced, but was sure he wanted them to go with him. What he wasn't sure about was wanting to explore it at the moment.

Sasuke, on his part, was too overwhelmed by everything that had happened to think of anything else. His physical contact with Naruto had given him the clear clue that he was all he was expecting from him. He wanted it all. He wanted to keep kissing him, he wanted to feel him everywhere, but at the same time, he was still assimilating the fact that he had agreed to deserve all of this. He was sure that Naruto would understand, and that they would have time to explore intimacy. He was in no rush. Not when he knew Naruto would be with him from now on. And that his love, once again, had saved him.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you like it!! I really appreciate it! :)


End file.
